


Stalia Spoons

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spooning, Stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one-shot of Stalia, and Stiles being the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalia Spoons

Stiles scowled as Malia curled herself around his back, "Why am I always the little spoon?" he complained, linking his fingers through hers where they rested on his stomach, thrumming a rhythm against his sternum. Her face nuzzled into his neck and he could feel a grin curl around her lips. "Don't worry Stiles, you're the most beautiful little spoon in the draw." she mocked, tracing patterns along his spine with her free hand. 

Being with Malia made Stiles happy, it replenished him. True, at first the sneaking in through his window was hot and exciting, but now i had become a normality. If she was late to his window, he would worry and frantically call her only to find her stepping through his window. After the Nogitsune had taken control of him, nightmares had plagued is sleep for weeks until she came through his window for the first time. 

"You're so beautiful." he whispers as he played with her fingers, lifting her hand to kiss her fingertips. The feel of her fingers on his back faltered and he twisted around to look at her, their fingers intertwined all the while. In the dim lighting of the lamp on his bedside table, her eyes seemed almost green, and they were staring right back at him. 

"Stiles, you're the most amazing guy I know, which isn't really saying much considering I've been a coyote for the larger part of my life, but... I like, this, whatever this is." It was so hard to picture her the way she was a couple of months ago; scared and dependant on everything and anything. 

Stiles took hold of her free hand and rested it on his chest above his heart. Her hair had fallen into her eyes and he reached up to tuck a lock of it behind her ear. "Oh my god Stiles, do you even realise how dorkily cliche you are?" She joked. He didn't reply, instead he leaned up to place a kiss on her lips. 

"You know, being the little spoon's not so bad." He smirked, rolling back over and wrapping her arm around his torso. They fell asleep just as they had for weeks now.


End file.
